A Little Love for Hakkai
by Dragon of the Moon
Summary: Sanzo's Ikkou comes upon a badly injured girl whom Hakkai falls in love with.the girl doesn't exactly fall in love with hakkai instantly.but soon, she likes him.parting is sorrowful.drama for later.rating may change.


**Hi, all. It's my first anime fic after the last disaster. I hope all you people out there like it. Please don't turn this into a disaster. I don't know if you all will call this a Mary Sue but to make sure it's not, just review after you read and tell me if you think it's a Mary Sue or not. Here goes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Saiyuki characters. If I did I wouldn't be publishing on Fanfiction and there would be many more of my stories on the TV and worldwide currently. I only own my OC.**

**Gensomaden Saiyuki**

**A Little Love for Hakkai**

**Chapter 1: Samurai Yumi**

The foursome, Genjo Sanzo, Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyo and Son Goku, were driving through a forest when they heard the clanging of swords nearby. Hakkai stopped the car and the foursome got out to investigate. "Who's there?" asked Sanzo, getting his gun ready.

"The fight's being blocked," Hakkai said, pushing apart some bushes, "by some trees."

"Someone really chose a good place for a fight," Gojyo said. "I wonder if it's for a girl. I'll join in."

Sanzo took out his paper fan and hit him on the head. "'tch."(1)

"Well, we'd better not interupt them or we'll get killed ourselves. Besides, Goku can't feel any demonic waves except a small one which doesn't seem very important to us," Hakkai said, getting back into the car.

Sanzo climbed back into the car. "Haraheta,(2)" whined Goku, rubbing his stomach. "Can you go any faster?"

A gun was stuck into Goku's face. "If you whine once more, I swear I'll shoot," Sanzo said, putting his finger on the trigger. He threathened to shoot though he never shot any of his companions.

Goku slumped down in the back and whispered softly, "Haraheta."

Sanzo trained his gun on Goku and growled, "Once more and you'll die."

"How long till we get to the town?" asked Goku.

"In a while, Goku," replied Hakkai, his eyes on a map.

Hakkai looked up to find a feminine figure stumble out of the bushes and fall on the ground. He quickly stepped on the brakes and got out. The girl who lay on the ground had small pools of blood around her.

Hakkai flipped her around to find small open wounds on her back and sides. He quickly closed them and hauled her into the back of the car and stepped on the accelerator. "Who's that?" asked Goku, looking at the gilr very closely.

"It's a chick, silly boy," Gojyo said, stroking the girl's cheek. "She's gorgeous."

"Don't try anything," Sanzo warned, sticking the gun to Gojyo's temple. He turned to Hakkai. "Why you throw the girl in for?"

"She's badly injured. Internal injuries. Her power's not going to last very long. She's got magic in her blood but it's running out," Hakkai explained, looking back into the back of the car.

Goku leaned over and asked, "Is she going to die?"

"Not if we get her some medical help quickly. If she receives medical treatment quickly, she might be able to survive," Hakkai explained as they neared the town.

They entered the town at top speed. Hakkai stopped only once to ask where they could find the town's doctor. Once he arrived at the doctor's place, he quickly lifted up the girl and asked Goku to knock on the door.

An old man answered the door. "I'm looking for the doctor, sir," Hakkai said, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"He's upstairs. I'll get him for you," offered the old man. "Setsuna!"

"Setsuna!"

"Yes, father," called a rather young voice. "I'm be with you in a minute."

The old man sighed. "A young man with an injured girl who's unconscious is here, looking for you," called the old man.

That really got the doctor's blood churning and he came pounding down the stairs at top speed. "Come in this way, sir," the doctor said. "I'm Karo. What happened to her?"

"Possibly from a fight," Hakkai explained, taking the girl to where Dr. Karo directed him. He lay her on the surgery bed. "Possibly internal injuries."

Dr. Karo nodded and asked Hakkai to step out and allow him to work. Hakkai went outside where Sanzo and the others still waited. "What took you so long?" asked Sanzo, keeping his gun. "Goku's whining has caused Gojyo and I great headaches."

Hakkai smiled and laughed a little. "Okay, let's go and eat. I'm also quite hungry," he said, getting into the car.

He drove them to the nearest eatery where Goku, much to his delight, found so much food that he could hardly stop making saliva drip from the corner of his mouth. Hakkai on the other hand had lost his appetite. The food in front was quite mouth-watering and the smell was glorious.

"Hey, Hakkai," said Gojyo, looking at him. "Why not eating? We've gone without food for two days now and you still can stand your hunger? You worried about that chick, right?"

Hakkai looked at Gojyo and laughed, lightly. "How could you tell?"

"Chicks that cute are very hard to get nowadays," Gojyo said, picking up a dumpling from Goku's plate.

Hakkai smiled and took a long gulp of the can of beer he held in his hand. "I can't bear to allow a human to die. Especially if it's a girl. Reminds me too much of Kanna."

Sanzo put down his chopsticks said something that changed his whole mind. "You're wrong. She's not a human as you think she is. She's a demon. Human turned youkai(3)more likely."

Hakkai got up and slammed his hands on the table. "Just because she's been in a fight and she's been hurt terribly, doesn't means she's bad or is a demon," he objected, crushing his beer can between his fingers.

"Hey, chill, Hakkai," Gojyo said, pulling Hakkai onto his seat. "The corrupt monk's right." He lowered his voice and added, "For once."

"I did pick up vibes from the pretty girl as she was inside the back with us," Goku informed, his mouth stuffed with food. "But they weren't strong ones."

Hakkai pushed his chair behind him and left, saying, "I'm going to see if the doctor's done with her."  
"Hakkai-san!" shouted Goku as Hakkai went out the double doors. "I'll bring some food for you. I'll save some!"

Hakkai walked out of the restaurant and went over to the doctor's place. He hesitated before knocking on the door, fear that he may be disturbing Dr. Karo's work. The door swung open and the elderly man stood there. "Hello," greeted Hakkai, politely.

"You're the kind man that brought in the pretty lady, aren't you?"

Hakkai blushed, lightly and replied, "Yes, I am. Is Dr. Karo done with here?"

Dr. Karo came out of a room, his lab coat over his arm. "Hello, sir. I'm quite done with the girl you brought in. I've taken her to her place. It's not excatly hers but her parents'," informed Karo, taking his car keys off a hook on the wall.

Hakkai wondered why he took his car keys. "Dr. Karo, don't you have work to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to see and old lady who can't walk and her sinus is really bad. I figured, I might as well take you over to her place. She's a pretty girl but she likes to fight. She's known as Samurai Yumi. Her name's Mayashi Yumi. You see, her parent died, murdered by the 100-eye demon," said Dr. Karo, getting into his car. He started the ignition. "You may not want to know this but she's actually a demon. Only I knew of the terrible secret. Whenever she returned to the village, she had a lot of troubles she could not put away so I decided to become her consultant. She only killed demons who have gone mad. There are a lot of those crazy ones nowadays. She became a demon for she killed 1000 of those crazy demons who entered our town. That's how she became a youkai."

'Sanzo was right about her being a demon,' thought Hakkai, letting his mind wander to how the girl was.

On the way, Karo explained about the girl's injuries and what she should eat and what she should not. "Remember, never to let her drink alcohol. She tends to drink a lot when she's really depressed."

Then Karo pulls the car to a stop in front of the most beautiful house in the whole village. "Here's the place," Karo informed. "The most beautiful house in the whole village. The view's gorgeous."

Hakkai confirmed that Karo was right about both statements. The house was beautiful and well kept. The house over looked the ocean and the fresh air was really fresh. Karo pushed open the door and let Hakkai in. "Thank you, doctor!" called Hakkai as the doctor drove away.

"All in a day's work. Give Yumi my blessings!"

Hakkai closed the door behind him and explored the place. The living room was well kept and very clean. The dining room and kitchen were spotless. He decided to venture upstairs.

He decided to try a door. He pushed it open to find the girl he had rescued earlier lying on the bed. She was still wearing the blood covered clothes she had on from when he had rescued her. He could do nothing as he was not the kind of guy who was like Gojyo, always after a pretty girl.

**HOURS LATER,**

A knock came on the door. Hakkai was lounging on the patio behind the house, enjoying the ocean view and the salty air. He closed the sliding door and answered the door.

"Did it have to take you so long to answer the door?" asked Sanzo, grumpily, puffing on his cigarette. "We've been waiting for ages and Goku is about to die here. I would gladly like to make him suffer."

Hakkai smiled lightly and opened the door, saying to Goku, "Goku, don't trash everything. This isn't our place."

Gojyo flopped heavily onto the cream coloured leather couch. Sanzo looked for a fire to light another cigarette but in the end had to borrow Gojyo's lighter.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Hakkai, enjoying the view of the ocean, again.

"The doctor didn't return until two hours ago and Goku made it even longer," Gojyo said, taking out a cigarette. "He wanted to eat some more at the other restaurants and stalls."

Hakkai laughed lightly and replied to Sanzo, "No wonder it's taken you four hours just to get here. The place isn't hard to find."

"Hakkai!" shouted Goku, from the kitchen. "What happened to all the food? There's only alcohol in here."

"Goku, don't go digging in other people's kitchens. It's bad manners," Hakkai warned, going up the stairs. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"Where is all the food?" whined Goku.

"Shut your whining, monkey," Sanzo warned, loading his gun.

**THE NEXT MORNING,**

Yumi fluttered her eyelashes and sat up, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Sitting by the bed was a very handsome man with brown hair, sleeping silently on a chair.

Yumi climbed out of bed and gently lay Hakkai on her bed. She went downstairs quietly but a handsome man with crimson hair was already down and fully awake. "What are you doing with my weaponry!" Yumi demanded, snatching away her sword.

She gathered all her weaponry and locked then inside a closet. "What have you and that man with the brown hair done with my champagne?" she asked, pulling open the refrigerator.

The were three cans of beer, a bottle of whisky left but her champagne was left untouched. At the dining table, a boy of 18 was sleeping with his head on the table, bits of her food lying around his head.

Yumi growled lowly and took a can of beer. "Aren't you underage for that?" a blond man from the doorway asked.

"Who cares?" Yumi asked, gulping down the beer, thirstily. "It's none of your business anyways."

Sanzo grunted. "Have you people been taking my alcohol? What are you doing in my place anyway? F.Y.I. I don't have a place for you to crash!" Yumi shouted , glaring angrily at Sanzo.

Goku woke up and whined, drowzily, "Where's breakfast?"

"Get it yourself," Yumi growled, tossing her can into the trash bin. "I don't own a restaurant."

Goku's head thudded back onto the table and he fell asleep. Yumi sighed and popped the cork on one of the champagne bottles. Hakkai came down the stairs and caught Yumi with the champagne bottle in her hand. "You shouldn't drink alcohol while you're in this condition," he warned, snatching the bottle from her hand.

"Why do you care?" Yumi asked, glaring at him from her blue eyes. "Now give that back to me!"

She snatched the bottle back from Hakkai but then she felt drowzy and fell into Hakkai's arms. "Miss, miss," Hakkai called, shaking Yumi lightly. He took the bottle from Yumi's hand and put it on the floor.

She groaned and pushed Hakkai's hand away. "I think she drank too much. The doctor did tell me she shouldn't drink too much alcohol. If possible, not any," Hakkai said, carrying Yumi up the stairs bridal-style.

Gojyo shook his head and picked up the champange bottle. He gulped down the last of it. Sanzo grumpily went back into the kitchen to get Goku to stop whining about his hunger.

Upstairs, Hakkai gently lay Yumi on her bed and covered her with a blanket. He checked her wounds just to be sure that they weren't that bad and wasn't getting worse.

He got up to leave the room when he felt a soft tugging on his right sleeve. He turned to see Yumi tugging. "Don't leave, Mr.," she groaned softly, tugging.

Hakkai smiled wearily but anyhow, he sat down on the bed. He gently stroked Yumi's cheek. He knew she was tough but deep down inside her, she was just a lost person with only one purpose: revenge for her parents, just like himself only, he fought for his dead girlfriend's revenge.

He could also tell although she was fierce on the outside, she was really soft and giving in on the inside. Her icy but beautiful blue eyes could tell everything.

Yumi woke up later that afternoon to find Hakkai lying beside her, his back facing her. She carefully got out of bed, making sure not to wake Hakkai. She knew that he had tried all he could to save her life and was tired out.

She kissed his forehead and whispered, "Thank you for saving my life."

She picked up a few clothes from her cupboard and went into the bathroom. She filled the bathtub with warm water, stripped off her clothes and stepped into the water.

Since she was a telepath, she could actually tell if anyone was outside and of course read minds. Right now, she could only sense the presence of one person. "I wonder why he wanted to help me," she asked herself as she scrubbed all the blood stains out of her hair.

"Well, one thing, you remind him of a certain someone," came a low grumpy voice from the door.

Yumi yelped, sinking herself into the water till the bubbles reached up to her neck, hiding her body from prying eyes. "Why are you in here?" she demanded. "You should never come in when a lady's taking her bath."

"Fine," Sanzo growled, slamming the door shut. "I'll be downstairs."

Yumi dried herself and put on some fresh clothing. She dumped her blood-stained clothes into a basket next to the door. "You were saying something?" she asked as she went downstairs.

She looked around the room to find only Sanzo. "Where's monkey boy and the guy with the crimson hair?" she added, going into the kitchen. She opened a cupboard and took out a teabag.

"Food shopping," Sanzo replied, coming into the kitchen. "Your house is really empty. You got a lot of buscuits."

Yumi laughed, gently. "Well, I really don't come back often. I only come back during the weekends. I'm on vacation this whole week," she explained, taking a cup of tea onto the patio behind the house.

"Where are your parents?" Sanzo asked.

"Tragic story. Not going to repeat it to someone who doesn't need to know," replied Yumi, sipping her tea. "Your friends are returning. Unfortunately, they're gonna trash my place."

Sanzo grunted and opened the door to find Gojyo and Goku's arms loaded with groceries. Sanzo was threathening them with his gun, shouting that they are going to use all the credit in his credit card. Yumi thought as she stared out to the blue ocean, 'Why are they even in my house? I don't even know them nor do they know me.'

Just then, Yumi's telephatic mind sensed that someone was coming. He was standing just right behind her. "Hello, Cho Hakkai," Yumi greeted, her voice, cool, calm and collected.

"How did you know I was behind you and how'd you know my name?" Hakkai asked, standing next to her. He saw the tea cup in her hand and he asked, "Are you taking alcohol again?"

Yumi turned to him and for the first time, she noticed that his eyes were a beautiful green. She smiled a little and replied, "Firstly, no, I am not taking alcohol again. I know the consequences."

She finished the last of her tea and added, "Secondly, there are a lot of things that you do no know about me. For instance, I am a telepath."

"What were you doing out there in the woods?" Hakkai asked, accidentally placing his hand on top of hers. He blushed, lightly. Yumi, too blushed.

"Well, demons, I suppose that's what you were thinking and you're right. Unfortunately, they retreated and then you found me," Yumi explained, walking to the other end of the patio. "This hord was pretty strong. A red haired guy, a purple haired girl with a gift for medicines and a black haired guy."

"I know who they are and they aren't crazed demons," Hakkai said. He stood next to her, watching the sunset. "This view is beautiful. I've never seen a more beautiful sunset."

"You should see twilight. The stars are specatacular here in the countryside," Yumi suggested, unlatching the latch on a little door in the wooden railing. "Come on down. I'll tell you all about myself and of course I'll show you around the beach."

Just as Yumi was about to close the gate behind Hakkai, Goku came running out of the house. "Wait for me. Where are we going!" he shouted.

"Going for a stroll. Want to join us, monkey?" Yumi asked, ruffling Goku's hair. "Just don't forget to lock the gate behind you."

Goku quickly hurried out and locked the gate.

**AS NIGHT FELL,**

As Yumi, Hakkai and Goku walked back to the house, Goku yawned and his eyelids drooped. Yumi laughed and said, "You should really be getting to bed, monkey."

"Go back inside and go to sleep. I want to talk to Hakkai-san alone. There're secrets I must tell him," Yumi added, kissing him on the cheek. "Goodnight, monkey."

Upon hearing the word 'secrets', Goku was wide awake. Yumi nudged him on up the stairs and locked the gate behind him. "What secrets, big sister?" Goku asked from the patio. "Tell me but I can't tell you any as I don't have any."

"I can't tell you, monkey," Yumi said in a teasing voice. "Goodnight." She waved to him and walked down the beach with Hakkai.

Just as Yumi and Hakkai were out of earshot from immature Goku, a shrill 'kyuu' sounded above the two. Hakuryuu, a small, white, dragon-like creature, landed on Yumi's shoulder. "Yours?" Yumi asked, stroking Hakuryuu's head.

Hakkai nodded and let Hakuryuu settle onto his shoulder. "What did you want to tell me?" Hakkai asked, letting Hakuryuu fly high into the air and cooing all he liked.

"You already know about me being a demon. So, let me tell you how I became one," Yumi suggested, sitting down on a clean rock. Hakkai sat down on the rock next to hers. "I used to be a very bright girl until my parents were horridly murdered by crazed demons. I then became an orphan stuck on revenging my parents. My weaponry was passed down from generations before. I found them in a locked cupboard my parents forbade me to open till I was sixteen. I was so happy that I found things that I could use to kill. I was only twelve at that time so I went to the local fighting school and begged the teacher to teach me. A month or two later, I became a great fighter and I set out on a journey to avenge my parents. I fought day and night, battling all demons who approach me but I only kill those with bad intentions. Everytime I kill, blood covers me so that's how I became a demon. How about you?"

"I tried to save the life of a loved one but I failed. The 100-eye demon had raped her. She was so devastated that she took my dagger and plunged it into her stomach. I could do nothing to save her as she was locked behind bars. I was very angry and went off to kill the 100-eye demon and all the demons in the castle. I ended up being punished by the three high gods. Sanzo-sama begged them not to kill me(A/N: i'm not sure if hee did that) so they 'killed' me. I used to be called Cho Gono but they killed Cho Gono and let me live a different life as Cho Hakkai."

Yumi nodded and said, "That's good. I'm glad to be back home here. I feel really happy by the ocean. It's been my life. I love the sea but because of some really stupid superstitions, for this year, I can't go swimming."

Hakkai chuckled. He glanced up to the night sky. It was getting very dark. "It's late. I'd better go on in and check if Gojyo, Sanzo and Goku aren't wrecking havoc in your house," he said, getting up. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I have a ward on everything precious in my house. If they do anything stupid to it, they'll get electrocuted," Yumi laughed, a small twinkle in her eyes told Hakkai that she was right about it.

Hakkai replied, "I'm sure they are already black by the time I get in." Then he left.

Sure enough were his words when he got into the house. All were scorched and black except for Sanzo when he stepped in. He laughed warmly. "This girl's got a knack for jokes," Gojyo laughed, half sarcastically.

"What have you tried to sabotage?" Hakkai asked, sitting down next to Sanzo.

"I just tried to scrape off some gold from that fireplace," Gojyo said, trying to act innocent.

Hakkai shook his head and laughed, warmly. "I'm going to turn in now," he said, yawning. He stretched and headed up the stairs. "You guys had better behave yourselves in front of a lady."

When Hakkai was out of earshot, Goku jumped around and chanted," Hakkai's in love! Hakkai's in love!"


End file.
